


陷阱

by doustring



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Last Dimension(IDOLISH7), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Riding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doustring/pseuds/doustring
Summary: Last Dimension AUNine has a fever and Eight is going to take care of him this night……
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 5





	陷阱

犯罪都市的夜晚，时不时会传出人群的喝彩声。喝彩的理由有很多，比如在赌博中赢得金钱，在斗殴中胜利夺得领地。总之，都与欲望相关。因为欲望，这座城市无时无刻不存在争抢的纷争。

在这些人中，有一个野心勃勃的青年，企图爬上城市的顶点，掌握统治权。他在封印许久的仓库里发现能让天使和恶魔服从于自己的章纹，于是召唤出了Eight和Ten。

Eight不喜欢这座城市现在的样子，他是天使，没有纷争的世界才符合他的理想。而Ten不一样，他是恶魔，为了欲望不择手段。他引诱青年走向邪恶的道路，并且还想反过来让青年服从于他。Eight绝对不能让这种事情发生，他要引导少年走上正确的道路，因此与Ten不断地斗争。

但是现在，他们停战了，因为那个青年——Nine，感冒了。

那个要强的Nine在病魔的爪子下变得脆弱，无力地躺在床上，艰难地呼吸。这时他看起来会比往常更加孤独，他要么沉沉地睡着，要么就是呆呆地盯着天花板，几乎什么也不说。

Eight回到他们的居所，迟疑地走进门。Ten已经离开，今天白天是由恶魔来照顾Nine，晚上就轮到他了。他希望那个充满野心、又容易失控的人能快点恢复精神。

房门吱呀一声被轻轻推开，Eight踩进房间就像触碰珍贵艺术品一样小心翼翼。他看到Nine正裹着被子躺在床上，只露出小小的脑袋。那颗精打细算的脑袋里，装满了追求权力的欲望。利用周围的一切，不会放过任何一个想要得到的东西。Nine有很多可怕的想法，他已经领会过多次，当他认为Nine不对时，就会极力和章纹中强迫他服从的力量反抗。但Eight无法完全否认不顾一切的Nine，纯粹的欲望也是一种真诚，因此他更应该指引Nine走良善之道。

不过还是等Nine的感冒好了再说。

“现在感觉怎么样？”今天早上他离开和Ten换班时，Nine看起来已经好多了，或许明天就能痊愈了吧。

“不太好……刚吃了粒退烧药，但我想药效还没起。”Nine翻身面向Eight，他的脸颊泛着不自然的红晕，水晶一样的眼珠蒙上一层水汽。

“啧……怎么会这样。”Eight焦急地抓着头发，露出烦恼的表情，他不是人类，不知道这种时候该怎么做。虽说是他和Ten轮流照顾Nine，但其实他们什么也不懂，只能听从Nine的吩咐，买点药，煮点粥，还有帮忙整理好床铺好让Nine能舒舒服服地躺着休息。他在药店买药时顺便向药师询问了一些发烧时应该注意的事项，现学现卖，“你又发烧了吗？要不要喝点热水？”

“吃药时我已经喝过一大杯水了，”Nine摇了摇头，他弱弱的声音在昏暗的房间飘荡，仿佛冬日挂在枝头摇摇欲坠的孤叶，“但我还是觉得很冷。”

Eight脸上担忧的表情更明显了，他的眉头几乎拧在一起。

“好冷……被窝都热不起来。”Nine脆弱得好像马上就要消失了，他低声用近乎恳切的语气询问道：“你可以和我躺在一起吗？这样或许能让我暖和起来。”

天使谨慎地盯着青年的眼睛，没有回答。

“果然不行吗？”Nine的脸上露出失望伤心的神情，又更像是自嘲，“不过也是我活该，毕竟曾经那么多次想强迫你做那种事。”

“……不是。”一瞬间Eight因自己对Nine的怀疑而产生了愧疚感。确实Nine过去总拉着他，要他享受欲望，但他极力反抗后，Nine也会停止使用章纹的力量，尊重他的选择。他不应该对发着高烧的人还抱有这么强的戒心。

Eight轻手轻脚地爬上床，钻进了被窝，他让翅膀轻轻覆盖在Nine身上，把热量紧紧捂住传递给病人。

“真是温柔，我的天使。”罕见的微笑出现在Nine的脸上，他伸出了手臂勾住Eight的脖子，将他拉近自己，“我真的很想要你。”

Nine仰头咬住了Eight的唇，他看到Eight瞪大的眼睛，神情由惊讶转为愤怒。青年选择闭上眼睛，他一只手臂仍勾着Eight的脖子，另一手则按着胸脯下滑，在腹部游荡。

“……唔！”Eight挣开了吻，他看到Nine红色的嘴唇因湿润而变得更加鲜艳，不知道自己是否也是这个样子。“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”黑暗里再次睁开眼睛的Nine，眼中反射出奇异的光，他就像遵从本能的动物，盯着猎物，把其它的都跑到脑后。

“你不是发烧了吗，为什么还……”

“那你就当我烧糊涂了吧。”Eight的话被打断了，Nine贴上他的身体，异常高温的身体里好像装着一团燃烧的火焰，“好不好？Eight，你什么也不用做，我会把所有事都做好，让你舒服，你只要待在这里就好……”

Nine深吸一口气，他推了一把天使让Eight仰面躺着，他自己也爬过去压在Eight身上。

“可以吗？”他没有使用章纹的力量，只是趴在Eight身上并且凑到耳边，“你真的什么也不用做，这样就能符合一个天使的身份吧。我来做就好……”

他的声音越来越小声，Eight怀疑自己是不是听到了轻微的哽咽声，“你知道吗？我真的，真的……”Nine将头埋在了天使的脖间，他说不下去了，无助地抱着Eight的身体，不再有其它动作。

Nine沉默，Eight的心也揪起来。我知道，Nine，你很孤独。在这座都市里有千千万万的人，全是你的竞争对手，即使是我和Ten，也只不过是枚棋子。

你想要同伴，想要温暖，我可以陪在你身边，但绝不是以这种错误的方式。他缓缓抬起了手。

“我大概是真的喜欢你……”飘渺的声音像热水表面升起的雾，下一秒就不知道消散到哪里去了。

Eight怔住，刚刚听到了什么？半响，他抬起的手转而摸在靠在自己脖间的脑袋上。

Nine扶着柱身对准自己后方准备坐下时，Eight拉住了他的手臂让他停下来，“等等，你不先……”

“我做过准备了。”Nine咯咯笑着，身体慢慢下沉。异物撑开甬道的饱满感令他兴奋，他抓紧了Eight结实的手臂，仰着头大口呼吸，适应与之前扩张的手指截然不同的尺寸。

“所以……这都是你计划好的？”当温暖包裹下身时，Eight的呼吸也变得急促，全身的血液仿佛都流到腹部，热得发狂，“你甚至设法让我不忍拒绝……”

“嗯……不全是，你觉得呢？”Nine跪着的膝盖轻微颤抖着。每一次更加深入，摩擦带来的快感就顺着脊柱上爬。

“……我不知道你说的哪句可以相信。”

Nine在这时坐到了底部，小心翼翼地进入似乎花光他所有力气，他停下来喘着气，摸着了鼓起的腹部，惊叹道：“……好厉害。”

“不要这么做！”天使咬着牙嘶嘶抽气。

“很色吗？”青年眨着眼睛问道，他缓慢移动着臀部，调整到一个方便移动的位置，开始上下起伏。

Eight将视线从Nine身上移开，他强迫自己看向其它地方。目光落在地面上，月光透过窗户照射进来，在地上画出一块白色的四边形。而在那一块区域里，还有Nine晃动的人影，弯成弓一样的腰划出优美的弧线，在跳着狂热的舞蹈。

紧紧吸着性器的内壁收缩时，Eight无法抑制自己向前挺的冲动，他撞在Nine的臀部上，响亮的拍打声回荡在耳边，同时杂乱的呼吸声也充斥房间。Nine又调整了角度，这一次坐下去时，他发出高亢的呻吟，快感像电流顺着脊柱流向大脑，他抱着Eight的背，手指在白色的皮肤上挠出红痕。

被蜜一样甜的呻吟声吸引，Eight的视线不由自主转回Nine身上。在他们连接的地方，液体因反复的动作被挤压成泡沫，咕啾的水声清晰传到他耳里。

“好棒……”Nine含糊不清地叫道，他现在汗流浃背，胸脯因剧烈地呼吸上下起伏。他看向Eight的脸，那张严肃的脸上露出纠结的表情，灰色的眸子里理性在与快感斗争。每次强迫或是引诱Eight做他不愿做的事时，他的眼中都会闪着情感冲突的光芒，像跳跃的火苗摇摆不定，令Nine的心跳加速。

“你感觉怎么样……啊！”Nine想握住自己的前端，可每当他松开抓着Eight的手时，就会因为重心不稳而重重摔在Eight身上，性器用力撞上敏感点引发更加强烈的快感，急促的呻吟声从喉咙深处窜出打乱了呼吸。他上下移动的节奏变得紊乱，并且越来越快，坚硬的前端每次都打在正确的地方，刺激让大脑一片空白。

Eight没有回答，但缠绕着下身的温暖甬道收紧挤压柱身，摩擦积聚的热量越来越多。他又硬又热，快感的浪潮拍打思维空间，Nine滚动臀部，内壁吸着性器的头部来回磨蹭，火热的触感使头皮发麻。天使低声喘着气，握住了Nine不停晃动的前端上下撸动，他没有错过青年眼中惊喜的目光，也清楚地知道自己在做什么。

“Eight？”Nine叫着天使的名字，移动得更快了，他狂热地骑着Eight，享受身体上的所有接触，一阵又一阵的快感让他崩溃，不顾一切地贴着Eight，“啊对……帮我一下……啊！”

颤抖着，Nine达到巅峰，又红又硬的前端吐出白色的液体，溅到两人的腹部上。Eight也低吼着，全部释放在Nine体内。

房间里变得安静，只剩下了粗重的呼吸声。Nine就像失去了所有的力气，软绵绵地靠在Eight胸上，闭着眼睛倾听有力的心跳声。

“你还好吗？”Eight支起Nine的身体，他看到吸着巨物的地方是一片红色，白色的水从洞里流出来，弄脏了他们的床单，“现在我可以动了吗？”

“嗯……？”Nine原本轻轻地应答，却突然带上疑惑的尾音。天旋地转，一股力量将他推倒在床上，待到眼前旋转的场景终于定住，他看到Eight盘踞他的上方，“什么……啊！”

Eight在用力刺入时，听到目前为止Nine发出的最响亮最高亢的尖叫，缠绵的尾音落下时惹得他心里发痒。

肢体碰撞的拍打声和搅动液体不堪的水声再一次响起，并且比之前更加明显和清晰。床板在剧烈的晃动下吱呀作响，比起磕磕绊绊地乘骑，Eight在得到主动权后终于能更加用力地刺到深处，更加快速地摩擦，以自己想要的方式让自己舒服。

“好棒，Nine……”在他抽出的时候，柔软的内部如挽留一般收紧，进入的时候热烈地缠上来，挤压又硬又热的性器。他握住了纤细的腰，看到腹部上的凸起随着他的动作上下滑动，一种黑暗的欲望涌向他的脑海。

“热……呃……好热……啊！”远比之前强烈的快感让Nine连话都无法连贯说完，他全身变得通红，生理性的泪水从眼角流出，“太……热……亲我，Eight……亲……”

柔软的嘴唇覆盖上来，即使这样，他的候咙也因舒服发出呜呜的声音。他的腿勾住Eight的腰，把天使拉得更近。当手指夹住他的乳头并且转动时，他的身体弹跳起来，喉咙发出音调拔高的呜咽声，唾液也从嘴角漏出。

Nine因缺氧无法呼吸，唔唔叫地挣扎，Eight松开了嘴，看到青年在他身下，一副乱七八糟又无比色情的样子。下巴挂着唾液，光滑的皮肤透着红色，被体液沾湿，破碎的呻吟毫不遮掩地从嘴里发出，他贪婪地将Eight吸得更紧，扭着腰吞下更多，好像想融为一体。

“太棒了……这是真实的吗？”Nine像溺水的人大口呼吸，抬起双手捧着天使的脸就像在拿一件珍贵的宝物。他看到天使不再紧绷着脸，而是微微眯着眼，眼角的弧度变得柔和，Eight的目光被自己吸引，灰色眸子中燃烧着炙热的火焰，“啊……啊Eight……明晚……还啊……能继续吗？”

沉溺于欲望的天使是什么样子的？

Nine站在高楼顶部，在他脚下的街道里，一群人正在拼命厮杀。他以仓库中神秘的力量为诱饵，设法让两个犯罪团伙在寻找的路上发起冲突。现在他的目的达成了，不费吹灰之力就能削去他们的战力，坐收渔翁之利。

翅膀拍打的声音传来，一个人站在了他身后。Nine透露的神秘力量的消息不假，只是方法早就被他销毁了，他不可能让其他人得到这种力量。

天使低下头与扭过脸来的Nine接吻，仿佛底下的战斗与他们无关。脸上不再带着严肃的表情，他神情放松，沉浸在于Nine接触的快感中，眼中跳动着的欲望的火光，像野兽一样危险。Eight抱起Nine，让小个子的人坐在手臂上，Nine则将一只手搭上Eight的肩膀。

“可以回去了吗？”Eight用低沉又慵懒的嗓音问道，抱着Nine的手轻轻在大腿上抚摸。

“嗯。”Nine看向Eight的目光中也带着赤裸裸的欲望，“我也等不及了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 新春快乐！这是年夜饭的肉w  
> You can find me on Twitter at @ssstring89


End file.
